


Ano hi ni deai koi ni ochita yo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Parents, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Le he dicho que voy a casarme cuando el matrimonio homosexual va a ser legal en Japón.”“Oh... ¿y ella?”“Se ha quedado en silencio unos momentos, luego me ha dicho que entiende. Y después...” hizo una pausa. “me ha preguntado si, en ese caso, me habría casado contigo.” dijo, mirándolo en los ojos, luego añadió: “Le he dicho que sí, claro.”
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 1





	Ano hi ni deai koi ni ochita yo

**Ano hi ni deai koi ni ochita yo**

**(Te encontré y me enamoré)**

Tsyuoshi se había despertado hace poco.

Tenía un aire somnoliento, mientras seguía mezclando rítmicamente el café, pese a que el azucar se hubiera disuelto hace rato.

Acababa de encomenzar a beberlo, cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y vio aparecer a Koichi en la cocina.

El mayor se acercó con pasos pesantes a la mesa, sirviéndose también una taza de café y desmayándose en la siente frente a él.

Tsuyoshi levantó los ojos un momento, mirándolo brevemente antes de volver a beber, con un suspiro.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más, antes que Koichi chocara violentamente la taza en la mesa, tanto que Tsuyoshi se sorprendió que no la hubiese rota.

Levantó de vuelta la mirada, preocupado por una inminente reprimenda.

Reflexionó. Últimamente no le parecía de haber hecho nada para enojarlo. La noche antes cuando Koichi había vuelto, él estaba ya durmiendo, y no lo había oído regresar.

Mientras empezaba a pensar que tal vez el mayor pudiera haberse enfadado para que no lo hubiera esperado levantado, Koichi bofó ruidosamente.

El menor pues inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo en los ojos, y se decidió a hablar, más que seguir rumiando sobre lo que pensaba.

“Ko-chan... ¿pasó algo?” le preguntó, en voz calma, como si no quisiera arriesgar de enojarlo aún más.

Koichi levantó una ceja, luego se puso en pie con la taza de café firme en las manos y fue a sentarse en el diván, levantando a Pan y poniéndosela en brazos, empezando a acariciarla convulsamente.

“Ayer fui a cenar con mis padres.” murmuró, sin darle un respiro a la perrita.

Tsuyoshi puso un aire confundido, al irse a sentar en el sillón frente a él.

“Lo sé. Pues… ¿Qué pasa mal?” le preguntó, siempre tratando de guardar la conversación civil.

Tenía miedo por los nervios del mayor, miedo por esa taza de café, miedo por el diván y por la pobre Pan.

Y, entonces, sabía que si hubiera dicho una palabra de más, Koichi iba a quedarse de malo humor todo el día, algo que Tsuyoshi odiaba.

“Estábamos cenando _pacíficamente_.” comenzó el mayor, en voz sarcástica. “Cuando mi madre tuvo la idea de preguntarme cuando tenga intención de casarme. Ha subrayado que pronto voy a tener treinta y tres años, que tendría que pensar en formar una familia.” concluyó, sonriendo irónico y luego frunciendo de vuelta el ceño.

Tsuyoshi tuvo lo mismo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

No entendía esa improvisa solicitud por parte de la madre; y ni siquiera entendía la razón de la reacción excesiva de Koichi.

“¿Y qué le contestaste?” preguntó, casi ansiado para lo que podía responderle.

Al final, no estaba tan raro.

Él había siempre dejado todo en claro con su familia, desde el principio.

Sabían de su homosexualidad y de su relación con Koichi, y lo habían aceptado.

No sin unas dificultades iniciales, pero nunca interponiéndose.

Por el mayor, estaba diferente.

Su padre y su hermana estaban conscientes de como estuviera entre él y Tsuyoshi. Nunca habían dicho algo sobre eso, nunca habían comentado abiertamente su relación; pero sabían.

Probablemente su madre siempre lo había sabido también, pero la puntual falta de confirmación de su hijo a menudo la habían llevado a negar la evidencia.

Koichi nunca le había dicho algo definitivo, que fuera por miedo o porque no tenía gana de discutir con ella; por eso Tsuyoshi encontraba que su pregunta, al final, no fuera muy inapropiada.

“Le he dicho que voy a casarme cuando el matrimonio homosexual va a ser legal en Japón.” contestó, como si fuera obvio. Pareció tranquilizarse por un momento; bajó la mirada hacia la perrita, ralentizando el ritmo de las caricias.

Tsuyoshi se salió los ojos, sorprendido por su declaración.

“Oh... ¿y ella?” preguntó, sin ser capaz de formular una frase más articulada que esa.

Vio la cara del mayor relajarse mientras sonreía, casi avergonzado.

“Se ha quedado en silencio unos momentos, luego me ha dicho que entiende. Y después...” hizo una pausa. “me ha preguntado si, en ese caso, me habría casado contigo.” dijo, mirándolo en los ojos, luego añadió: “Le he dicho que sí, claro.” concluyó.

Tsuyoshi no sabía que pensar.

De un lado, estaba preocupado. No quería que el mayor tuviera problemas con su madre, por eso nunca le había importado que hubiera decidido de mantener en secreto la relación con su familia.

Por el otro... lo que Koichi acababa de decir lo había sorprendido.

No era alguien cariñoso, nunca lo había sido. Siempre había expresado lo que sentía de manera directa, sin rodeos ni timidez.

Koichi le había preguntado que estuvieran juntos.

Koichi le había dicho primero que lo quería.

Koichi le había preguntado de ir a vivir juntos.

Y, aun habituado a sus tomas de posición, la afirmación que acababa de hacer lo había hecho de alguna manera... feliz.

Sonrió al mayor, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“¿Cómo reaccionó?” preguntó, mientras Koichi ponía un aire divertido.

“Ha dicho que al final lo pensaba, y que te conozco desde demasiado tiempo para que cambie idea, de alguna manera.” contestó, levantando las cejas con superioridad.

Tsuyoshi rio bajo, más relajado. Le gustaba cuando el mayor ponía ese aire, cuando se indignaba, cuando se enfadaba por razones serias o imaginarias.

“¿Pues te casarías conmigo?” le preguntó, indiferente.

“Si fuera posible, ahora mismo.” confirmó, asintiendo con determinación.

Después pareció darse cuenta que la voz utilizada no estaba la más apropiada, y se suavizó.

Dejó a Pan, apoyando la taza vacía en la mesa baja, luego se puso en pie y fue a sentarse en las piernas de Tsuyoshi.

Le apoyó el codo en el hombro y lo miró en los ojos, la mirada que pedía disculpas.

“Lo siento, no quería parecer frío.” le dijo, acariciándole pigramente un brazo con aire absorto.

El menor se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole.

“Sé cómo eres cuando estás de malo humor. Puedo considerarme afortunado que hayas dicho algo así.” respondió, burlándose un poco de él.

Koichi le dio un ligero bofetón, pero ya no parecía enojado.

“Vale, vale. Puede ser que soy _un poco_ intratable cuando tengo un mal día.” concedió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Tsuyoshi. “Pero me quieres por eso también, ¿verdad?” preguntó, con esa voz tierna a que el menor nunca había sabido resistir.

“Yo te quiero y ya está. Lo que puedas hacer o decir no cambia nada.” hizo una sonrisa irónica. “De lo contrario no me habría quedado contigo todos estos años, ¿no?” concluyó, como si fuera claro.

Koichi sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose contra de él.

“Tienes razón. Al final, yo también te quiero. A pesar de todo.” le dijo, mordaz.

“¿A pesar de todo qué?” preguntó el menor, saliéndose los ojos.

“Nada. No eres desprovisto de defectos, ¿sabes?”

“Lo sé, pero...” Tsuyoshi trató de contestar, pronto callado por el mayor.

“Déjalo. He dicho que voy a casarte, ¿no? ¿No es bastante?”

El menor se calló un momento, como si estuviera pensándolo, luego le cogió la cara en una mano y le besó.

Cuando se separaron, Koichi se echó a reír.

“Lo tomo como un sí.” le dijo, finalmente con expresión relajada.

Tsuyoshi sonrió otra vez.

Los malos humores del mayor, su comportamiento practico y a menudo brusco, su ser inapropiado... nada de eso importaba, no frente a momentos como eso.

Lo quería, y nada más importaba. 


End file.
